Mass spectrometers (MS) operate in a vacuum and separate ions with respect to mass-to-charge ratio. In some embodiments using a mass spectrometer, a sample, which may be solid, liquid, or gas, is ionized. The ions are separated in a mass analyzer according to mass-to-charge ratio and are detected by a device capable of detecting charged particles. The signal from the detector is then processed into the spectra of the relative abundance of ions as a function of the mass-to-charge ratio. The atoms or molecules are identified by correlating the identified masses with known masses or through a characteristic fragmentation pattern.